Califia
The State of Califia is the most populous state in Ivalice, and the third largest by area. It is located on the Northern Coast of Ivalice, and is bordered by Forriedor to the southwest and Gallia to the southeast, and the Atlantic Ocean to the north, west, and east. Its three largest cities are Ivalion, Saint James, and Marcosia. Califia has a varied climate and geography. Caliia is the third-largest Ivalician state by land area, after Forriedor and Gallia. Its geography ranges from the Atlantic coastlands to the Ordero Mountain range in the south, to vast fir forests of the southwest. The northern area of the state is dominated by the Northern Plains. History Califia was the first populated area in Ivalice, first settled when the original expedition arrived in Ivalice in the late 14th century. It is here that the first settlement on the island, New Exeter was founded. Geography Climate Califia's climate is highly varying in the different regions of the state. Northern areas in the Northern Plains and along the Atlantic coast tend to be temperate, milder areas, with cool winters and hot summers. Towns and villages in the Ordero range tend towards cool, dry summers, and cold, snowy-heavy winters. Demographics Califia's population is estimated by Ivalice Statistics at 20,317,780 for the year 2009, making it the most populous state. This includes a natural increase of 2,045,008 since the last census. During this time period, there was a net in-migration of 121,004 people. Califia is home to 4 of the top 10 most populous cities in Ivalice. The majority of Califians are White Ivalicians, constituting just over half of the population. The largest minority group is Hispanic and Latino Ivalicians, with over six million living in the state, concentrated on the island of Luna, and the northern areas of the state. Religion Energy Califia's relatively cold climate compared to the other states in Ivalice contribute to a high amount of energy use per capita, with much of the state's electricity provided by wind farms in the Ordero range and fossil fuel plants closer to the cities. Transportation Califia is connected by an intricate network of freeways and highways, centered around Ivalion and the North Coast metropolitan area. Califia has a strong car culture, and is known for the extensive traffic congestion that accompanies it, especially inside of the larger metropolitan areas. Intercity rail service is provided by Ivalice National Railways. The two busiest rail routes in the country, the Capital Corridor and the North Shore Line, travel through the state, both passing through Ivalion Union Station. The state has two rapid transit systems, the Ivalion Metrorail and the Luna Tren Metropolitano. An extensive commuter rail service linking the North Coast area and Saint James, called Metroconnect, complements the Metrorail. Saint James also has a light rail service, called the Saint James Trolley. Ivalion International Airport and Saint James International Airport are the primary commercial airports in the state. Ivalion International Airport has limited service to Europe and Africa, and both airports have frequent service to North and South America. The Port of Ivalion is the busiest cargo port in Ivalion by volume of containers shipped, and second busiest by passenger boardings to National Harbor, in the Ivalician Federal District. Category:Ivalice Category:Califia Category:Regions